disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Imagination Land
Imagination Land is a theme park located inside Riley Andersen's mind in the Disney/Pixar film Inside Out. It is where Riley's imagination exists. Background Imagination Land is a giant theme park that is full of imaginary things. The floor is patterned like a puzzle. Bing Bong is practically the mayor of Imagination Land. Known Attractions French Fry Forest At the entrance of Imagination Land are giant boxes of French fries. The French fries are even edible. If you eat one fry, five more grow in it's place. Every year, a jousting competition is held in French Fry Forest. Trophy Town Trophy Town is an area filled with giant trophies. Everyday, everyone in Trophy Town is a winner. This is explained when Bing Bong kicks a soccer ball into a giant soccer net. Mind workers gave Bing Bong many 1st place trophies, medals, and ribbons. Joy gets one as well, while Sadness gets a "Participation Award" ribbon. Cloud Town Cloud Town is, as the name implies, a town that's made entirely of clouds. Bing Bong pulled off a small portion of one of the house's walls and the person living there berates Bing Bong for his actions. However, Bing Bong sneezes him away. The wife of the same cloud person is reporting this to the police, who vanishes when Joy runs through her. Around lunchtime in this part of Imagination Land, there is lots of traffic. Lava Pits The lava pits were inspired by Riley's childhood. The floor is made entirely of lava and you have to jump on furniture to make it across. It is Bing Bong's all time favorite part of Imagination Land. House of Cards The House of Cards was a giant house made entirely of cards. The King cards have the face of Riley's dad, the Queen cards have the face of Riley's mom, while the Jack cards are apparently replaced with Riley cards carrying her own face and an "R" on them. It was knocked down twice in the movie: by Bing Bong during the tour of Imagination Land, and by Joy when she was using the air in a balloon to blow the cloud-sitting Sadness in the opposite direction. The knocking down of the house irritates the two workers who built it. It is also a good place to hide things, but Bing Bong wants to keep it a secret. Imaginary Boyfriend Generator The Imaginary Boyfriend Generator is a giant machine that creates an imaginary boyfriend, much to Joy's disgust and dissatisfaction. Joy later uses the generator to produce a million boyfriends in her plan to get herself and Sadness back to Headquarters. Preschool World Preschool World is a large fragment of Imagination Land. It is a place where Riley and Bing Bong made many memories, so it is assumed that they made up most of the attractions here on their adventures. It appears to resemble an area that's mostly filled with things that you would find at a daycare center, like crayons, rainbows, and stacking rings. It is in Preschool World that Joy, Sadness, and Bing Bong witness the destruction of Hockey Island. Destroyed Attractions Graham Cracker Castle Graham Cracker Castle appeared to be a giant castle made entirely of graham crackers, gumdrops, and icing. Just like French Fry Forest, it was entirely edible. However, somewhere during the events of the movie, the Mind Workers had torn down Graham Cracker Castle. Sparkle Pony Mountain This part of Imagination Land was a stable with glittery horses. The horses who lived there relied on smiles to give them sparkle power, and they love to eat donuts, according to Bing Bong. Princess Dream World Princess Dream World (also known as Princess Dream Castle) was a giant white castle, similar to that a princess would live in. The glitter from the castle could sometimes cause people to sneeze. Inside the castle, you could get a princess makeover. It was destroyed when a Mind Worker swung a wrecking ball at it, reducing Princess Dream World to nothing but a large pile of sparkles and glitter. Stuffed Animal Hall of Fame The Stuffed Animal Hall of Fame was a museum housing many famous stuffed bears. If you attempt to touch a stuffed bear, it will talk to you and say that they are for display only and not for play. One other exhibit inside of the museum was about alternative stuffings. On top of the hall of fame is a giant teddy bear in a sitting position. A Mind Worker in a bulldozer tore the head off the bear, right after the destruction of Princess Dream World. Gallery Riley's Mind Map.png|Riley's Mind Map (concept) Bing bong and rocket.png Trivia *When Bing Bong introduced the house of cards, a box featuring a clownfish with the name "Find Me" can be seen in the background. This is a clear allusion to the Pixar film Finding Nemo. **Beneath that box, another box with the name "Dinosaur World" is seen. This could be a reference to either Dinoco or The Good Dinosaur. *A portrait of Figment can be seen when the train arrives in Imagination Land. *Imagination Land could be loosely based on Disneyland and Magic Kingdom’s Fantasyland. de:Fantasieland Category:Inside Out locations Category:Realms